Hetalia: One streak across the Sky
by Corpsetalia-fan
Summary: Feliciano is the new kid in school. He has suffered a lot in his life and school is not making it easy. As he is starting to adjust, it feels like everything starts to go downhill. When there are new students that arrive at school that look like the kids already there, there is more chaos. Plus a new enemy. Can Feliciano make friends, get his brothers back, and escape the criminal?
1. Chapter 1: New School

Feliciano was not as fortunate as everyone else he heard of was, and not even that, he just came here, he didn't know anyone He was poor, almost poverty stricken, and his parents died in a car crash while he was at his grandfather's house when he was 8 years old. His grandfather took him and his two brothers in, Lovino and Fulio (I do not know Seborga real name so i called him Fulio) Lovino was a pain the rear at times, very bratty and hated being told what to do, so he was always glaring and he seemed to get more attention that Feliciano, so did Fulio. Fulio was a smart kid, he was kind and not much of a flirt, but the girls liked him, alot… he was always happy and smiling, and he loved his time with his brothers as much as Lovino loved to spend time with the smaller brothers as well, but he just acted grouchy, that was all.

After their grandfather died, in a store robbery, the boys were all split up, Lovino had to go with his teenage cousin Antonio Carriedo, and his mother and father, they were wealthy and they loved children so he was going to a good home, he was just forced to go to a private school, and he did NOT like that at all, he was trying all he could to stay with his little brothers but he eventually was too exhausted to move and they carried him off, the family could only take in Lovino, no matter how much they wanted to take in the other two children as well.

Fulio went to a rich man and his wife, he was the president and he wanted an heir, so he got a son, though a teensy bit strict, the man loved his son, it filled the empty hole he had there after his wife died of illness. Fulio was pulled away from Feliciano the same way that Lovino was, and he eventually just gave up, sobbing, the president could only take one son in, he wanted to take Feliciano, but he had to hurry and his supervisors said one son would be the best choice anyway, if he got to stay in power and pass it down to his boy…

That left Feliciano all alone, he was never adopted, and he remained in the orphanage a very long time as he was stuck waiting on someone to eventually adopt him, but they never came, he lost track of his brothers and he never saw them again, he was sure that they would never come back either, with that in his thoughts, all of his mind was consumed with grief and sadness. Then the orphanage was shut down, he was stuck wandering the streets, living alone, that was until he found an empty apartment and he was able to make use of it, it was at the end of town and it was decent sized at least, and it was furnished, this was making his life at least just a little easier, since he had it so badly to begin with.

Starting school now because the police have finally managed to get him to the school after years and years of searching when the orphanage was demolished, and the caretaker died, well it was about a few years, Feliciano was now about 15 years old and believe me, this one did not have it easy in the slightest bit. He was now going to an unfamiliar place where there are or at least tend to be a whole bunch of people, what if they were mean?

As he was walking up the path, he wore his old clothes, dull and faded, though in decent condition of the circumstances, he was okay to be dressed like this since it was an average public school, and he wouldn't need a new outfit for a few days, while the school was to be ordering their school attire.

There it was, a tall school, though it did look a little average, it was not bad looking, it was finely built, there was a nice green lawn, there were a few students walking around on the lawn, while the others were sitting in the shade on a bench, most of them were the girls, watching the guys in the field that were playing sports. They were giggling amongst themselves as the guys tackled and wrestled each other to the ground. Some of the other guys were on the other benches, having arm wrestling competitions, some drinking water, juice or soda, and there was this one reading a book. Sighing to himself, he had tried to make himself as unnoticeable as possible, it was a couple months into a new year. The reason outfits were being ordered was because it was now a school requirement.

Upon seeing the new kid, one of the boys tapped another boy on the shoulder, and he whispered something to him, both of them started to smirk and gave a chuckle of mischief, they got up and they soon started to follow the younger man, though the other did not seem to notice them. Getting to a less populated area, Italy was about to sit down and wait for the bell to go in, he tried to open the doors, but the doors were locked, so he guessed he needed to wait for a bell first. He sighed again, he didn't have any idea what to do here. Right after school, he was going to be picked up by a bus and taken to yet another orphanage, and he had not yet had the chance to meet the caretaker.

Snapped from his thoughts by a laugh behind him, he turned to see a taller man, he had a mask on, and he was smirking widely as he looked down on the smaller male, the italian felt like an ant to this guy, he had brown hair, green eyes, and slight facial hair, not really much but still there as far as he saw.

" hello there new kid! Why are you so shrimpy? Man, heh, you are freaking tiny!" The taller man taunted and he pushed the Italian down to the ground, the smaller teen lands on his cantankerous and he grunted in pain

" Ve… why did you do that? D-did i do something offensive to you? I'M SORRY!" there they were, the water works, the blasted tears he had always cried, since he was always so alone, there were the tears he shed when his brothers were taken away from him, the tears he had when his grandfather died, the tears he started to shed when he had been hurt from being pushed down the stairs by the boys at the orphanage. The same tears of pain he always feels, whether it is emotional, physical, or even the start of mental, they were all there and they were spilling down his face in small rivers

"Come on Sadik, really, it is the dudes first day of school, you too Gilbert!" came the voice of another boy who was rounding the corner, he was taller than Feliciano, but he was only an inch shorter than the boys who were pushing him around, the other male, who was an albino, huffed and he glared a little bit like a schild as a yellow bird was perched on his shoulder

" Come one Alfred, you are no fun! The awesome me has to do something somehow and this is it, he is so shrimpy! And look at him, he looks cute, but pathetic when he cries!" the albino whines to the other male who was watching them, not in amusement, but in annoyance, though he seemed to be smiling at the same time, maybe thinking of a way to make them understand not to pick on little kids, italy looked like he was only 13 years or so

" forget it Gilbert, lets just go in the 'hero' over here can deal with the crybaby, and we can get him later.." Sadik huffed out and the other male grumbled, then they both left

" are you okay little dude, did they hurt you?" Alfred asked and he offered his hand out to the other, who gladly, but cautiously took the hand, and got up, sighing

" Ve, thank you, who are you?" Feliciano asked and he looks at Alfred, who was already grinning happily

" I am Alfred, Alfred F. Jones! F stands for Freedom!" Alfred was beaming and Feliciano was confused for a moment, but shown the light of a childish smile to the taller boy in appreciation "thanks Alfred, I am Feliciano Vargas and it is nice to meet you" came the voice of the other boy, who was now grinning ear to ear in happiness as he was dusting himself off.

Just then the bell rang, memories flooded back from when he was a child at the orphanage, there was a bell, and anytime he didn't get to his destination in time, he was either made fun of, or pushed around by the others. The Caretaker of the orphanage was a very cruel man who liked to pick on and torture Feliciano the most, mostly because he always cried around and he was always listening to his directions and orders to make sure he was not getting in trouble. There were two boys that liked to pick on him in particular at the orphanage when he was younger, where they went, he had not a clue though. The bullies names were Rodney and Kigali, they were very mean and they loved hurting everyone, Feliciano was very kind to them when they had first came into the orphanage, but when they started being cruel, he was scared all of the time, and they loved his fear almost as much as the caretaker, if not even more or slightly less, give or take the situation to be honest.

When the place was demolished, they were injured badly and he had helped to patch them up using the bandages he had stolen from the cabinet, they didn't be mean that single time and they left, they went to the forest and Feliciano had never seen them again.

Getting pulled from the thought's he was having, Feliciano had been brought back to reality, where he was on his knees again, and he was shaking, as to why, he did not have an inkling of a thought on how, but he got up and he looked all kinds of confused as he just got up and started to walk inside the school, he was looking around, and it was rather large inside, he took a turn and walked past another group of girls, who were all giggling and laughing.

The passing a group of guys, he just remembered something, he barely remembered what his brothers looked like, they were slightly taller than him when they were smaller, but they also had curls, he couldn't remember anything else, they were just, shadow like figures, and they seemed to have a warm comforting feeling to them as he thought of them.

The girls he walked by, there was a girl with long platinum blonde hair, it had a blue bow in the top of the hair and the girl herself had lavender eyes,, mixed with a single tinge of blue as they were brought into the light of the room. She was looking at him blankly, and she had this almost devious expression, though she looked pretty, she was also very scary looking as well. Another girl, she had light blonde hair, her eyes were huge, and blue, they were glimmering, and she was blushing, it looked like it was a natural blush, she had 2 pins in her hair, to the left, and she was wearing overalls and a dressy shirt, she had boots on, and some dirt was near the bottom of the pant legs, she was looking at him, and she looked very kind, maybe he could ask her for help later if he needed it. There was a girl with brown hair, very long, she had green eyes and a green dress on, it reminded Feliciano of the one dress he had to wear in the orphanage because they thought he was a girl, either that or they didn't really care to even notice and threw him it whatever they found. She had a book in her hand and it was a book about cooking. The fourth girl had short cut hair with a purple ribbon and a flower in it, it was slightly darker than the other girl with blonde hair, but not by much, maybe a shade or two at least.

Feliciano did not spend much time looking at the girls though, he found the principle's office and he walked in after gaining acceptance from a voice, just seconds after he had knocked on it.

Walking inside, he stopped in front of a desk, there was a man, long blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked at Feliciano and waited for him to talk, then he greets the young teen with a smile and he gets up to walk around his desk " Ah, you must be Feliciano Vargas, am i correct?" he asked and Feliciano did nothing but nod as he was waiting for the man to continue, though he returned a friendly smile as a way to try and stay on the principle's good side if he could, he was not going to be a teachers pet, he just didn't want to get in trouble.

" Si~ may i get…. Uhm, my… schedule, is it called?" The young Italian asked and he tried to think about it, since he was never in school before, he had no idea what to call all of this, the only reason he ended up in high school, was because the police had a few teachers come in and give him a few basic skills tests, and he had perfect scores after they had explained things to him, he was rather intelligent for a kid that had never went to school and learned these things the easy way.

" yes you may, here it is, and your guide will be here shortly, attendance is taken" The man said and he smiled as he allowed Feliciano to sit on the chairs, though the boy just sat on the floor, he sighed and he smiled again to the younger man. Soon enough there was yet another knock on the door. " Come in." came the slightly loud response, used to let people pass.

" Hello, good morning, i am Ludwig Beilschmidt, and I have all of my classes with you, so let's go, we have to make sure we both are not late." the boy was tall, masculine, and he had gelled back blonde hair, he also had the same piercing eyes as the principle, they were the same color and their hair was as well, not to mention they both could hold a rather sturdy and demanding expression as they gazed at others. Feliciano nodded and he started to follow the other teen, who was 16, just a year older, but he was in the same grade as him, they started to leave the room. "See you dad, i'll be at football practice after school as well" the principle smiled and he waved as Ludwig closed the door. So that was it, the Principle was this guys dad.

Walking down the hallway was almost a chore as the two silent teens had to dodge running and walking students who were in a time rush to beat the bell and get to their classes, the silence was killing Feliciano, so he made an attempt to start a conversation with the older boy, who looked blankly ahead him as he was talking about the school from time to time.

" Ve, i am Feliciano Vargas, it is nice to meet you…" Feliciano smiled and the other one did not even such as look at him, he was still staring ahead as he walked and nodded curtly at him with a mumble of a 'nice to meet you too i guess', but that was about all he said "thank you for showing me around here" Feliciano tried again and he could tell he annoyed the other boy, so he shut up and went to the class.

Upon the boys opening the door, all of the students were already looking at him, he was nervous, he did not like the fact all of them were looking at him, it made him feel a bit scared, so he started to shake

" aah, hello Beilschmidt, is this the new student?" came the teacher's voice, it was almost smooth and it didn't really sound mean as much as it was morbid curiosity that had grasped the teacher's words

" yes, this is Feliciano…" Ludwig said and he went to sit down in his desk, ignoring the teacher after that, though he did get out his notebook, and he started to get the page ready for the day's notes

"Alright Feliciano, please re-introduce yourself to the class and say a few things about yourself as well. Then go and sit in seat number 7 in the back of the room…" The teacher instructed, as he turned, Feliciano saw the name tag and it said the teachers name was mister Greggs.

Nodding, the small male faced all of the students in the class, that consisted of a Frenchman, who was his…. HIS COUSIN FRANCIS?! There was Ludwig, a Japanese man in the back of the room, the American boy in the back of the room was the same one that saved him earlier, there was the Turkish and other German, and there was an English boy towards the front, the scary looking girl from earlier with the bow in her hair, a Hungarian looking girl, a Greek boy sleeping in the middlemost desk, a cat next to him. There were a few girls in the back and front of the room and other guys as well, they all looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

" Ve~ hello i am Feliciano Vargas and it is nice to meet you! I love the colors blue and red, i love pasta, and i sketch in my free time!~" He said happily, though he was still very anxious he was trying to make sure to cover up his scared looking face and just try and be happy and hopefully he was going to be fine. He had never been is such a public place to where so many people were looking at him.

" wait…. Feli?" Came Francis's voice, as if it were in shock and disbelief, he was looking at the Italian boy with wide eyes and they almost seemed to be ready to lose some tears

" UH….. yeah?" Feliciano looked at him and he stopped as he realized just who he was talking to, it was his 'big brother' France, though he was more of a cousin.

" how? How are you here? I thought you died when the orphanage was destroyed! The police said they couldn't find your body! Me and my family were looking everywhere for you!" the French yelled out and he was worried sick, he was almost trembling.

" awww, look how romantic! Looks like Francis has himself a long lost girlfriend!" Sadik yelled from the back of the room and the rest of the class bursted out laughing, with the exception of the sleeping boy and a few people who either looked sympathetic or simply annoyed at the outburst like the teacher was.

" I-I'm not a girl!" the confused and rather nervous italian boy yelled out, he was blushing, did he look that much like a girl? To put it in a simple standpoint, the Italian did not quite know the meaning of 'Cruel Sarcasm' and he was finding himself getting more and more uncomfortable

" Zip it Sadik! He is my cousin!" Francis yelled out and the class stopped abruptly, there was a long pause and there was simply not much talking, the teacher gets out of his seat and he sighs

" alright class, thank you for the introduction Felciano, please go and take a seat between Francis and Arthur, we will start todays lessons on biology, we will be drawing a diagram of the frog's' intestines and label them, please take your time and do as good as you can, this will be a 50 point grade, remember students, i am not grading artwork, i am grading accuracy with the names! You have 30 minutes, and then you get to present it to the class, and i will also give you a grade on oral presentations!" The teacher yelled out and he sat in his chair, grading the papers that were turned in the week before.

Seeing the helping image on the board, the small male got to work on it, he started to draw the stomach and the other bigger organs first, and went into the smaller details first, there were smaller things he was getting down, and the Japanese boy that was a couple seats behind him got up to grab his pencil.

Not meaning to, he looked at the Italian boys drawing so for and to say this, it looked, wow. It was so realistic, there were the parts were the shading was good, there was a real look to them and they were all labeled accurately, there were small smudges the boy was erasing now, that are now making it look a little foreshadowed, there was an outer shadowing of a frog, and it even looked real, though you could see no real details like eyes, even the shadow looked like it was popping off the page.

" wow, you are a good artist…" The Japanese boy said as he looked at it again, he was rather interested in the picture, for his own, it at looked pretty decent, but at the same time it was somewhat cartoony, mainly because the only thing he can draw good is anime things and he was not good at realistic stuff, but it did have a someone accurate ring in the picture.

" Ve~ thanks! I love to draw! This is actually pretty easy!" Feliciano smiled and he Continued to draw the figure, labeling his name in rather fancy penmanship on the top of the paper, like one of the instructors showed him to do. " who are you?" he asked in curiosity, wanting to get to know this new acquaintance.

" Oh, right prease forgive me, i am Kiku Honda, and it is a preasure to meet you" came the response, this boy held no expression, but somehow Feliciano could tell the other was rather embarrassed from not introducing himself to the other.

" it is just fine!~ Nice to meet you!" The bubbly Italian boy smiled and he grins even wider at the other, who seemed to have a ghost of a smile spread across his lips seeing the other smile, somehow the smile was rather, well, contagious, somehow.

" Werr, i better get back to work" Kiku said and he went back to his desk, the other just kept ahold of his paper and thought about the boys accent, he was Japanese, he could tell from the looks, mainly it was in the shape of the eyes, and the face, not to mention the skin tone from time to time, but the skin tone was not all that reliable. The accent was Japanese, it sounded like he was still a little bit foreign, he was having a bit of trouble pronouncing his 'l's' and they were replaced with 'r's' but they was fine, at lest there was a new friend possible for him, it would maybe be better to have more friends than enemies, or maybe not hang around anyone too much.

When the teacher called the class to the board to present, everyone was surprised that Feliciano had that much drawing talent and they even applauded at it, some apologized for laughing at him after class was over as well. Following the German to the next few rooms he had, he was silent, there was nothing to say, it did not seem as if it was in the others mindset to talk too much. So Feliciano just left him alone, unless it was to say thank you for the directions, and even then all he got all of the time was a simple curt nod and a huff.

Lunchtime came slowly, there was a crowded lunchroom, and there seemed to be yells coming from everywhere, walking through the lunchroom, he had bumped into someone, it was a boy not much taller than himself, he had hair that seemed to resemble his cousin Francis's hair, though it was a few shades lighter and had this curl falling down in front of his face, the curl was a rather sloppy looking loop-de-loop shape.

" Ve! I am so sorry, i did not see you there!" The Italian was quick to apologize and he was doing it repetitively, he was afraid of being bullied again so he was trying to make amends, though the other boy looked more worried or confused than mad at the brunette, he was holding a little stuffed bear, it was a robot though, since real bears were too dangerous for school.

" Your fine, what is the matter? It was an accident eh?" the other had a very meek and quiet voice, only slightly audible since there was much noise in the surrounding area.

" … yeah, sorry though, i did not mean to bump into you…" The Italian said and he was finally starting to calm down as he was getting his breathing under control and looking sheepishly at the ground with more of a look of fear than anything and it was making the Canadian look very confused and he was trying to comfort him

" it's okay! Please calm down, you're fine, it was just an accident!" Matthieu was getting scared, did he literally just scare this guy into crying? He wasn't that scary, especially since he was way smaller than almost everyone there, and he was only an inch or two above this guy in front of him. This one was quick to think he was in trouble, so that must of meant he was bullied a lot through his years, that was generally not a very good sign.

" okay, sorry though, again… VE!~ I am so confused!" the Italian wailed out and he sighed and he sat on the bench nearby, putting his head on the table so he can try to calm down and think things over while the other boy looked at him. Getting his emotions under control he smiled and got up again. " I am Feliciano Vargas, it is nice to meet you… and i am still sorry for bumping into you"

" It is fine, eh, I am Matthieu Williams, are you the new student here everyone is talking about?" The Canadian boy asked and he looked to the other with a small smile. 'I wonder why he can still see me, i am usually one who doesn't get seen… at all…. I am usually forgotten for my step brother Al, and when they do see me, they think i am him….that is really odd' he was thinking to himself and he smiled internally.

"Who are you?" came the voice of the robotic polar bear that was hanging in his arms, all of a sudden, his happiness was shattered and he sighed, going into an emo corner "Im Matthieu… your owner…" he hugged the bear and he sighed…. There seemed to be blue covering his face as he just sat in the emo corner until Feliciano spoke again

" Ve! It is nice to meet you! Who is your cute little friend?" He asked and he walked up to the bear and started to pet the little fluffy robots ears, which moved realistically

" This is Kumajirou, he is the robot bear i made when i was smaller, so i had something to play with, i didn't like some of my other toys so i made him, he is a good friend to have and i am happy i have him." Matthieu smiled and he pet the bear again, though he was very disappointed his own creation couldn't even remember his name, he was still happy he made him and he wouldn't try to change him for the world, he was happy, and he was going to keep it at that, no matter what.

" Nice! Maybe i can try to make a kitty cat! I want to name it Itabby! He will be so cute and look like me! VE~" Feliciano had said with much excitement in his voice and he smiled, he sat down and asked if Matthieu had wanted to eat with him and the Canadian boy nodded with a smile, there was certainly excitement in hi eyes with the answer, maybe he had made a friend!

" Sure! I am going to go and get my food, i will be back, okay?" Came the meek boys voice, though the first part was supposed to be a small shout, it was merely a whisper as he was smiling and he got in line.

After a few moments of smiling, the small ecstatic boys smile faded, he was happy he was going to have a friend to eat with, and he was happy he wasn't in trouble with him either since he bumped into him, the bad news was he was hungry and he wasn't going to be able to ever afford his lunch here so he was going to get rather hungry. He was not going to ask anyone else to give him anything though, it was their lunch, not his.

" Back, thanks for waiting up on me" The blonde haired boy smiled as he sat down and Feliciano didn't respond, he was staring out the window, just then, Matthieu thought he was forgotten and he wasn't see once again and he sighed sadly, getting ready to get up and leave, but Feliciano stopped him.

" OH! Sorry Matthieu, i was thinking, go ahead and sit down!" The other boy smiled a true smile and he let the Canadian sit down on the the bench as well, the other smiled and he started to eat his waffles and sausage, he was munching it happily as he looked at the other and noticed he didn't have a plate.

" where is your food? Aren't you hungry?" Came the violet eyed boys question out of the blue to the other who was smiling and he stopped, and he smiled again and gave a very faint wave of his hand to the other.

" VE~ I am not that hungry, i had a large breakfast! Thanks for asking Matthieu!" He smiled and he continued to talk about small things like art and his love for animals and other things like that, such and such for here and there. The 'norm' as they call it.

" Feli? Who are you talking to?" Alfred was looking at him like he was crazy and he was surprised and shocked, what was going on here?

" huh? Oh! I am talking to my friend, Matthieu! He's right there!" The boy pointed to the spot where his friend was, but Alfred looked at the spot and all he saw was an empty area, where there was a half eaten lunch and he looked saddened

" His last name, what is his last name?" Alfred asked and he was almost to where he was giving a small shout to the smaller brunette, who was looking at him quizzically, and he was tilting his head a little bit to the left as he looked at him still.

" Ve? His name is Matthieu Williams, he is fun to be around! He has this awesome bear and he had glasses like yours, he kind of looks like you too! Maybe you two are related! Only he had longer hair, a different curl, his glasses are more round, and his eyes are violet/purple, and his hair was about a few tones lighter than yours!" The Italian smiled and he was pointing to his friend who was across the table from him, smiling as he ate his meal, but all of a sudden his face faltered, he knew what was coming next.

" But there's, no! It is not possible!" Alfred shouted with a hoarse voice and his eyes were leaking tears as they looked at Feliciano in shock and utter disbelief, how? How did he know what his brother looked like if he just moved here and haven't met him! Then again, there was no way he was going to be able to meet him, he went missing a year ago and Alfred was dedicating his time to go and look for him whenever he could, though he had no luck, the police haven't been able to find him either.

" How? He is right here in front of me Alfred!" The Italian was very confused, why was he saying there was nobody there, and why did he look like he was about to cry? The boy he was talking about was right in front of him and he was sitting there eating still, while he was looking at Alfred.

" He went missing a year ago, nobody has been able to find him, not even the police! How could you have seen him?! How?! I just don't get it, where did you learn about my brother at?! Why are you saying you are talking about someone you don't even know?!

" ve! What are you talking about? He is right here! Matthieu! What is he getting at?" The confused male looked at the blonde who's face was now darker and he seemed to have this stance sinister look on his face as he was looking at Alfred, like he wanted to kill, he was refraining and refraining a lot, Feliciano was confused even more as people started to whisper about and talk amongst themselves and to each other as they continued to look at the italian and the america who looked like he was about to cry.

" you are a liar! He is not here!" Alfred was now giving off a glare as he was starting to ball his fist to show anger, now it was replacing all of the friend he and he was felling a huge bubbling rage take over and he was about to sock the other boy in the face, the english boy that was in the same class as both of them from earlier walked up to them and he managed to spit i the one sided fight from the Americans side and the mass confusion coming from the other.

" What is the issue here? Is there something that needs to be reported to the principle?" he asked and he looked sincerely to the only inches taller male, who was still glaring at Feliciano with morbid hate, and almost lost in despair, there was much sorrow filling the anger blazing baby blue eyes as they burrowed right into the amber ones.

" ….. This….. Liar, is telling me he is talking to my brother, and he is lying to me! He says he is talking to Matthieu, and there is nobody there! He knows what he looks like as well! There is no way this should be happening! He should not know him, he is still missing! There is just no way!" The American yelled out and he was ready to throw another punch, when Ludwig walked up to the group holding his tray of food. He looked very, well, to put it nicely, he looked extremely unhappy.

" Is there a problem? I think i can help you with it, why are you trying to punch Feliciano? You know that is an automatic suspension from school, right Alfred? Feliciano, is he trying to harm you in anyway?" Ludwig turned his gaze to Feliciano who was more pale, and he smiled and gave a fake, but real sounding laugh, as he sat up straight, he saw the way Alfred paled, he was like he was seeing someone killed after he heard the word suspension. The English boy was about to say the truth, right before the Italian cut in, Ludwig was going to take the word over the English boys word, since he was the one who was about to get punched and he was talking to Alfred the longest.

" Ve? Of course not silly~ Alfred here was trying to imitate a professional wrestler and he tripped! The other boy over there raced over to catch him, he was being nice! Alfred was just trying to socialize is all! I promise!" The Italian grinned ear to ear and he and the unseen Canadian left, though all they saw was the boy who was defending Alfred.

" Alright then, nevermind, it was my mistake" Ludwig said and he left the area, Alfred was astonished, he was about to punch the smaller brunette, and he just saved his hide from getting suspended from school, if he got suspended, his parents were going to kick him off the football team and make him stay home, and he was also not going to be able to go the baseball game he and his other friends were planning for months.

" Ve. That was close, i could of gotten clobbered" Feliciano said to himself as he was rounding the corner and he went to the doors to go outside, he sighed and he sat on the benches, though he failed to notice the Canadian staying in the shadows, he had a dark look on his face and he warped into a shadow for a moment, then back to the form he was in before that, he walked up the Feliciano and smiled, seemingly in contempt.

" It was nice of you to allow Alfred not to get in trouble, he was getting angry because i look like his brother and more than likely he didn't see me because when people don't want to see another, they seem to block the image from their sight, and work off of emotions… so sorry for that, also, i am sorry, but it have to go, i need to go and prepare for my other classes, i love to be extra early! See you eh?" Came the Canadians happy voice as he was walking off into a well shaded area of the school grounds and he walked inside the building.

" okay then… bye…" Feliciano was disappointed, he was hoping to have some company for just a little bit longer, but he guessed not, there was not much to be able to do anyway, he was just looking at the place where the other teen had went and thought on how lonely he was, he gave off a sigh and he got out his sketchpad, starting to draw. He made the intricate and rather delicate lines with ease as he lightly dragged his pencil across the paper with a look of small relieving grace.

Upon hearing the bell ring he went back into class, and he awaited yet another class, and they seemed to only be getting worse and worse by the period, slightly more confusing, that was not the bad part, but he felt the eyes of many people on him as he was doing his things, like homework and just sketching if he had the time, he also heard whispering as they were giving off strange faces at him when he was smiling to himself.

After school was over, he was heading to the busses, there they were, holding the many kids, and he got on the bus with a crane on it, he was sitting in the front seat, and he waits for his stop, he was still rather anxious, he was supposed to be going to another orphanage, but the thing was that he did not want to. What if this guy was mean, meaner than the last orphanage runner, but at the same time… what if he was…. Better? Should he just ditch the orphanage and go to his home in the woods? No… the police were going to find him, he might as well see how it goes right? If only it was easy having that much courage like other kids did, there were many things that Feliciano was, but none of them were too curious, and courageous

There were people laughing in the back of the but as it was driving along and he was listen to it as they were chattering away with each other, talking and complimenting or complaining about their day.

The bus driver was a gruff old man and he kept looking at the students in annoyance they played loud music and shouted out things at each other, some of it was derogatory and other were happy little chats they were having across the bus, spreading gossip, reading books, passing things back and forth, there were also a few kids sticking their heads out the window as well, it was only a matter of time before they got hurt.

After the very last kid was finally off of the bus and heading home, the bus driver looks at Feliciano, in which he actually appreciated because he was willing to be quiet and listen to directions unlike the rest of the children.

" Alright and you are the last stop of the day, correct mister Vargas?" Came the older man's voice as he was looking in the mirror to see the boy who was in a nearby seat and the boy smiled at him

" Yeay, my stop is nearby thank you for the ride mister Anderson!" The Italian said and he got off the bus as soon as it stopped, he rounded the corner of a couple blocks and he got to a shabby looking brick building that was labeled " Dmitry's Foster Care for Boys" the sign was even all bent up and it was it was very tattered, some of the paint was peeling and the wood crumbling off, there was a birds nest up there as well, and the ravens looked down at the teen as they were ready to go to their nest.

" Hello, i take it you are my newest arrival, Feliciano Vargas, am i Correct?" Came the middle aged man's voice, as the door was crept open only slightly ajar as there was this dull greyish blue eye looking out at the brunette who was holding his very few belongings under his right arm and his binder in his left with his 2 pencils, a pen, and a couple highlighters and markers. The man opens the door all the way, he was slightly shabby looking, almost like a human looking version of the house! He was very tall, and he bad a small build to him so he was no twig. His eyes were as ice cold and unwelcoming as the windows glass with the many scratches and the creepy drapes that were torn. His shoes were covered with brown teneshoes, that were covered in mud, much like the front porch that had shoes in the front, several pairs, about 6 or 7. His hair was as dark brown as the shadowing on the top of the ratty looking roof of the house that had some of its' tiles hanging off of it like someone was up there walking around, he put creepy to the capital y in his looks, and it was the same as either his or the houses mimicry

" Ciao! Ve, si i am, it is nice to meet you-" he was starting to smiled and he was about to continue when the man interrupted and he glared

" that is quite enough from you, now hurry up and get in here, and get to work, you are here because nobody wants you, and you are going to earn your ability to sleep inside, chop-chop and get to it" The man glared and he walked inside, the boy then followed, he was only here about 3 minutes and he was already scared! What was he going to do now?

" Go and stick your things in the room where all of the other boys are and hurry up and get to cleaning, if you do not have the bathroom done by 5:00 you do not get any dinner, got that?" Came the very snippy mans voice as he sat down and he started to drink on soda, watching t.v, he glared at Feliciano and the little male hurried and he scampered out of the room, to try and find the boys area where they were supposed to sleep, he did not find it until he got to the attic.

"Hey look, it's the new kid that mister Dmitri was talking about…" Came one of the whispers from the shadows and it was a little small, maybe it was a littler kid, then there was a louder, and more gruff, but slightly gentle voice

" I wonder why he is here to begin with, he said he was not allowed to take any more kids into his custody since he already had us in his house…"

" I'm not very sure, maybe we just need to wait and then see how it goes, who knows, maybe they made an exception for him to take this one, either that or he goaded them into giving him another kid to take care of, probably because he wanted more money for himself" came another, it was slightly lighter, and he was sounding like he was thinking about other things at the same time as he was talking, so he was kind of distant, and the others understood what he meant, they just did not understand how he was able to multi-task like that.

" Wait a minute…. I remember him!" Came the voice of one of the other kids Feliciano remembered from his childhood, it was filled with… excitement, and maybe happiness, that part, well Feliciano just didn't understand that much… there came another familiar voice

" NO way! Feli is that you?" Came a slightly lower toned voice, though it was just as much excited as the other, the Italian got nervous and he smiled and rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish look, though it was just covering up for him being scared, he was smiling and the other boys that were hidden by the darkness of the room stepped into the light a bit.

" Yeah, it's … me* He replied and he was waiting to see what was going to happen, he was still scared of getting hit and he kept his distance without being too obvious about it.

" Aw man! It is so awesome to see you again! I haven't seen you since you helped his in the last orphanage! Everyone thought you were dead!

"Ve!, Sorry about that!~ I didn't mean to worry you!" Came the small males voice and he smiled at the others again, this time he was a little less scared and more confident, he then waves and the others and smiled back at him, the one that was the most reluctant was the oldest one, who was rather tall, but he was not that lanky in the least.

" Where were you though? I haven't seen you in a long time, neither of us have. We have been here, it happened shortly after the old foster home/ Orphanage burned down, we were found by the police and they said the other children were not injured, and not long after that they had gotten adopted, so it worked out in the end i guess" Though he had a different name, he was always called Derek, and the other one was Josh

" Yeah, they looked for you for about a year before they gave up and they had considered the case cold… they found you where? How were you able to hide away for so long?" Josh asked and he looked at the shorter male and he tilted his head to the side as he was waiting for a response from the other boy and he smiled, though it was more in morbid curiosity as he was still looking at the other so directly.

" I was camping out in the forest, I found a cabin, and I was able to live there, there were three cabins i found, so i was able to go between the three, they don't know about the other two cabins, but the one they found was the closest one to town.

" Oh! Really? That is so cool, i wish i could get out of here, i do not want to be here, do you know exactly where the cabins are? Maybe we can make an escape together, the man that takes care of us, he is mean! He doesn't let any of us go to school, he makes us stay home, you have to go because the state had you in school first." Came Derek's voice and he seemed to get angry even as he just mentioned the man that took care of them, was he really that awful to them? Or were they just overreacting?

" Oh, i see, how about this, kay? I will live here for a little while to see how it goes, and if i think it is fine here and you still want to leave, i will show you to the cabin, and if i want to leave permanently, i will stay with you guys at the cabin then?" Feliciano asked and he looked over his shoulder as he was pulling the school books out of his backpack and he smiled

" Sure dude, it sounds cool! Let's-" Josh was starting to say happily

" YOU LITTLE RATS! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT AND GET TO WORK OR YOU WILL NOT GET ANY FOOD FROM ME AT ALL! YOU ARE NOT STAYING HERE FOR FREE! NOW GET TO CLEANING, THERE IS AN INSPECTION TOMORROW AND I WANT THIS PLACE TO BE SPOTLESS!" Bellowed the man from the lower area of the as the front door was slammed shut, making a picture in the downstairs living room fall to the ground and shatter.

" … Alright, let's go, i actually want to eat tonight…" The oldest one said and he got up, helping the smallest boy to his feet, the smaller boy smiled and thanked him for his help

" Hey, i got some food for you guys, since i was in school, after i was talking to someone in class and i had apples thrown at me from the back of the classroom, not to mention there is also an orchard nearby… have some, there are a bunch!" Feliciano smiled and he handed them each two, they had all thanked him unanimously, and scarfed them down like they hadn't eaten in days

" That is way better! Thanks Feli! Let's get to work! I feel a song coming on! I want to sing the cleaning away!" Derek smiled and he runs downstairs, the other boys following him, Feliciano laughed, yeah, he and other kids liked singing, that was an odd thing to have in common, but hey, it was fun and he had friends to sing with as well!

" I have an idea for the grouch, i made a theme song for him!" Josh smirked and he laughed as he starts to clap a beat for the song, the others join in as they cleaned the walls, bobbing their heads to the beat as well.

" Take out the papers and the trash. Or you don't get no spendin' cash, If you don't scrub that kitchen floor, You ain't gonna rock and roll no more. Yakety yak (don't talk back) just finish cleanin' up your room, Let's see that dust fly with that broom, Get all that garbage out of sight, Or you don't go out Friday night. Yakety yak (Don't talk back) You just put on your coat and hat, And walk yourself to the laundromat, And when you finish doin' that, Bring in the dog and put out the cat. Yakety yak (Don't talk back) Don't you give me no dirty looks, Your father's hip, he knows what cooks, Just tell your hoodlum friend outside, You ain't got time to take a ride. Yakety yak (Don't talk back) " By the time the end of the song came about, everyone was done with the living room and they were laughing like there was not a tomorrow to live. (NOT MY SONG)

" HAHAHAH! Thanks Josh! That was both funny and amazing! It suites him! Now if only he could afford half of the things you even brought up he would be the real life mirror image of the song dude!" Derek laughed and the other boys joined, Feliciano was grinning ear to ear as he was listening to them and he laughed as well.

" We better finish cleaning, i highly doubt he will feed us, but i don't want to be locked up there for 2 days again! That was scary!" The smaller kid laughed and they went back to cleaning, since the place was such a mess, it took about 4 hours to clean and they were all exhausted by the time they were done, they headed up to their dark attic and pretended to sleep by the time the caretaker got home.

The rest of the night was filled with the sounds of a horror movie going in the bottom of the house and the smell of cigarette smoke as it was wafting through the floorboards of the room, it was a lot so more than likely it was about the second pack of Camel 99's as the man was watching the loud show in his part of the house, which just happened to be most of it sadly, the attic seemed to get smaller and smaller as the boys slept, because it was so crowded

In the morning, Feliciano woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off to get ready for school, he groaned a little bit and he rolled onto the floor, the other boys looked at him, then covered their ears as they were trying to sleep as long as they could before the caretaker got up, the good thing was that he was a very heavy sleeper.

" What's going on?" Derek asked as he sleepily got up and he rubbed his eyes, the other boys got up as well to see what the imperial sound was that dragged them from their dreamless fasting

" Sorry guys, it's my alarm, i have to go to school, i will be back in a few hours, alright? Sorry ve" Feliciano could not seem to apologize enough and the other boys all waved before they went back to bed and fell asleep almost instantaneously, while the italian was walking to the bus stop where he was supposed to be picked up from, which was almost a block away from where he was currently at, so yeah, he had a bit of a walk ahead of him today.

Getting to his bus stop, there was nobody really there, it was a part of town that was mostly not occupied and it was a very quiet place, though it seemed abandoned, Feliciano could feel the many ice cold eyes of people or other beings around him, almost the feeling of them getting closer and closer, it was making him very nervous, he disliked this feeling a lot, it was making him tremble as he was looking around himself. The bus pulls up then and he gets on in a slight rush, to escape the seemingly invisible eyes as he still felt watched.

The ride to school was very terrorizing, he was still stuck with Sadik near him as he was sitting down and the bully this time had a pea shooter on him, and he was hit in the head with the pea shooter about 6 times before that stopped, only to had paper and rocks thrown at him instead, so he was cowering behind his seat.

" Look! It's the little chicken, look at him as he is just hiding himself! HAHA! That's it, you little runt! Cower!" Sadik was smirking as the rocks were getting bigger and they were being thrown more frequently, the poor little foster child hid behind his seat as snuggly as he could and he whimpered, he wished this guy would stop, why was he so mean? The bus finally comes to a halt as it was parking in front of the school and everyone was filing off the bus to get to the school yard and meet up with their friends, chatting away happily, Feliciano wished he would of walked…

Heading into the school right away, he started to look around, they left the doors open today, so he might as well get accustomed to the school while he can, he shouldn't ask the german teen to help him again, he seemed peeved the last time so why bother anyway?

" Hello Feliciano, hey, uh…. I-Im sorry i yelled at you like that yesterday…" Came a familiar voice of the American boy from the day earlier

He was shaking, yeah, he was scared, what if he said the wrong thing again and that made him more upset? That was not going to be

good… should he say something? Probably, if he doesn't respond, he might only offend the American boy more than he did yesterday! "OH! Hey Al! It's fine, you just thought that and i am glad you said it to me though, i am sorry your brother is missing, please forgive me from yesterday…" Feliciano smiled and he turned to face the other

" Really? I was such a jerk yesterday! You shouldn't be able to forgive me for that, it was unacceptable…" Alfred said and he looked down and he rubbed the back of his head in shame and he seemed to be ready to run out of the room, but he just straightened up again and he gave a small smile " Thanks Feliciano, um…. Is it okay if i just call you 'Feli'? Like a nickname?" Alfred smiled and he offered out his hand to the other boy almost eagerly

" VE! I have never had a nickname before! I like it! Thanks Al! I have been calling you Al because i keep forgetting the rest of it, i remember from time to time, but i keep forgetting, so sorry! May, i ask your name again please?" The small teen asked as he looked at the other, who smiled, maybe Al was having a bad day yesterday? He seems fine now, maybe there is nothing to be scared about after all!

" OH! My name is Alfred! But if you call me 'Al' it is okay, i like the nickname and some of the others call me by the same nickname!" Alfred smiled and Feliciano smiled back happily, though the moment of peace and friendship was destroyed like a fine pane of glass being smashed on the ground, when the bell rang, Feliciano almost jumped three feet in the air in fright and surprise

" Ve~ See you Alfred, i need to go and get my other book out of my locker!" The small brunette smiled and he goes down the hallway, getting to the locker closer to the center of the row of tacky green lockers they had, not such a fantastic color, but it was not so bad either, so he guessed it was okay,it wasn't like he had to pack the thing around all day, that would've been weird

Heading to his class he sat down and started to sketch, it already started to feel like an hour and he was only in there a few minutes, was school going to be like this all year? He hoped not, and he was certainly sure if it was, he was going to be the first student to die from boredom and not of old age.

The classes after that were even slower, until he got to the one right before lunch, it was fairly quick, it was art class after all, it seemed to almost flutter by, then it was gone, if only he could have stayed longer, he was so happy when he was painting and drawing, he wished it was in every single class instead of just one.

Going to the cafeteria, he noticed a shadow watching him from the hallways near the music room, getting the chills, he walked to the place where he saw the shadow, it was empty, even the place near it was not occupied by anyone or anything, the teen shrugged it off, and he started to turn around when he heard piano music, it was alluring and beautiful as it seemed to glide across the air into his ears, his curiosity getting the best of him, he starts to walk to the place where he thinks he is hearing it come from, inside, he saw the music teacher, his name was mister Roderich, and next to him was the Hungarian girl he saw on his first day of school, yesterday… she was watching him play the piano with interest, she seemed to be rather happy as she watched, enthralled

"Hello, is there something i can help you with there boy?" The teacher asked and he looked to the boy who was watching and the boy backed up

"OH! No, sorry, i was just listening a little bit before i went to lunch…" Feliciano said and he quickly leaves the room, scurrying down the hallway to get to the crowded cafeteria

Roderich and the Hungarian girl look at each other in confusion before the music teacher continued to play the song he was composing

In the lunchroom, Feliciano sat down at a table where there were very little people and Matthieu showed up again, he smiled to the Italian and he sat down in front of him, though he was more agitated then the day before, he knew the American would ruin his plans, so he quickly made the Italian forget the other days conversation before he could even bring it up and he stuck with the greeting "Hello Feliciano, it is nice to see you again…" the Canadian 'boy' said as he smiled and sat down, getting to what he wanted to say

" Ciao Matthieu! How are you today?" Feliciano greeted and he smiled as he waved a little, and the Canadian boy smiled back, though there was some unknown malice not seen behind the smile he was carrying, and he got up, looking down to the Italian

" Hey, what do you say we go and eat outside, away from all of these other kids, it is a little too loud in here, and i have a bit of a headache…" he asked and the smaller male smiled and he followed him out the lunch room right as Alfred was walking by, the smaller brunette was smiling and acting the same as yesterday…

Getting outside, The Italian and the Canadian teens sit on the furthest benches from the school and the Canadian eats while he was talking to the hyperactive boy in front of him who was just enjoying the fresh air and such as what he needed, especially after hours of being cooped up in some of the classrooms

" Want to see some of my favorite places out here? I like it better out here then in doors, there is even a basement that nobody knows about here, it has a lot of things in it, and it is even sound proof!" Matthieu smiled and he seemed to be like a kid in a candy store, it was almost amusing to be honest

" Ve~ Okay, let's go! Lead the way Matthieu!" Feliciano smiled and he walked with the Canadian to the dark and scary looking basement, swallowing his fear as he looked down the dark vine of a tunnel, he follows the other down the stairs, and they get to the door, there is a musty smell in the place, it was making the Italian nauseous, he was getting a little dizzy, though the Canadian seemed unaffected, he continued to walk down the tunnel and he looks around to see what is there, but he saw nothing by the flashlight mathieu had on, until they get to a large door in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

I typed this when i was in school, so i may not update that much but i can guarentee i will try and get all of this in^^

And this is the end of the chapter Folks XD thank you for reading and i hope you like the next chapter ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness, Darkness

(( Hello i am back with a new Chapter, it may not be quite as long, but i hope you like it, it took me a while to make ^^)

* * *

That was all months behind him now, he was halfway through the school year and he still had no more friends than Matthieu, who seemed to understand him the most, but on this day, everything was going to finally change, for the better or the worse, it was really not sure, but it was going to be something to change everyone's opinions on him, it was going to be a catastrophic event…

Feliciano was walking through the school, getting little whispers about him, they were curious about him now, but he was still afraid of a lot of the other students there who liked to use him as a glorified doormat and treat him like a piece of dirt

He walked into the classroom, where he was now sitting right next to the window, watching the cars go by since he was already done with his assignments, he and the other kids from the foster home, they escaped again and were always in the forest, the teachers have not been able to find out where they were, the police either for a matter of fact, and now the other boys from the foster care were coming to school too, they were decent, and some even got into sports, Derek in baseball and Josh was in basketball, Feliciano was into music, he could play the guitar, piano, violin, cello, accordion, and percussion, he was very good, but he only played it after school, when he was waiting for all of the police and the teachers to leave, he and his foster friends waited in the basement, and they went into the school around seven, then they got to go home at eleven, it was a slightly fair trade.

Watching the window, he noticed a huge black car, it was pulling up to the school, he saw who was inside, it was their old caretaker, and he looked very, very enraged, he almost looked like a panicked and crazed animal, panicked was from the dilated eyes, he was mad with them since he lost his business after they had escaped him and told the police how he was through a note, not a good idea at all…

Stepping from the car he was in, the caretaker took out a large gun and a knife, at this, Feliciano's eyes widened, and the man talked up the the door, near the office, he kicked the door down, and he walked inside, immediately, there were screams heard outside of the room, scared and confused as there were feet running in all directions, Feliciano looked over to a seat where Derek was supposed to be, and there was no one there, he went to go and get a drink! OH no, he had not been taught lock down rules yet!

Getting from his seat in a hurry, the Italian ran out the door and he runs down the hallway, only to come to see the caretaker, he was holding derek by his neck while he held the knife, it was getting closer and closer to his face, and the boy thought quick, he clenched his hands

" You little rats put me out of buisiness, now all of you are going to suffer, i can guarantee that, i will make sure you pay you little cretans!" the man was out of it, like there was no barrier, and the knife was getting closer and closer to the other boys neck, he had tears in his eyes as he was starting to struggle in the grip he was in, he was trying all he could to get away

Thinking quickly, the fear filled Italian started to speak, there was a pencil nearby, and the man had a nearly blind left eye, he was going to be weak there, that and he seemed to love to close his eyes while he was talking so the italian is trying to piece all of the abilities and weaknesses to try and get his foster friend free from the nut case.

" Why are you attacking Derek then? I was the one who wrote the letter, i was the one who gave it to the police, i was the one who helped them escape, if anyone put you out of business that you think you should even remotely blame, it is ME!" The Italian mustered up the courage to talk to the dark man, who closed his eyes, right before he responded with a growl

" You little shit…. How dare you!" He yelled and his grip was tightening on Darek who gave a pained squeak from the back of his throat, the Italian took the time to charge at the man, who still had his eyes closed and he stabbed the pencil in the arm holding the knife, successfully making the man drop it and scream in pain, by this time, some of the teacher opened the doors to see what was going on

They watched as Feliciano helped the other boy up, and the man started to growl, getting up, but before he could do anything, he was tackled by the principle. Mister Beilschmidt who rushed from the office after me made sure all of the people in the office were alright, they were fine, and he was currently wrestling with the deranged look on the ground.

After being tired of the skirmish going on between the principal and himself, the caretaker whipped out his gun after managing to push the other man away from him, he cocked the gun and pulled the trigger, hitting the principle in the chest, he fell down instantaneously. Not dead, but he had a serious wound, and it was still bleeding out.

Feliciano's eyes widened, he sprung into action right away, the caretaker was about to shoot the principle in the head to end his life, and that meant he was going to be taking away one of Ludwig's precious people. He was going to make him feel the pain of losing a parent, and Feliciano knew how bad it was, on several different levels, he had lost his parents and his grandfather, and his brothers were both nowhere to be found he couldn't even remember what they looked like!

He jumped on the man, and he knocked him down, he was wrestling around, trying to take the gun, he grabbed the knife and he manages to throw that to where the man can't reach it, but as he was trying to fight for the gun, there was a loud bang, several boys rushed out to help Feliciano by then, who was still fighting, he looked like he was fine, so they continued to fight. Alfred was among them.

A chinese boy, named Wang Yao, fought with a long piece of wood, and he managed to make very good use of it to be honest, he fought close range to give some of the others longer range, to be able to get close enough to make serious hits and produce damage, Kiku and Ludwig also joined the fight, along with the Hungarian girl, and a huge Russian, with the girl with the bow in her hair, and the Ukrainian female, they fought, and there were reinforcements with the man as well, he pressed a button on the phone he had, and they came charging in

Everyone was occupied at this point, making sure to cover each other, Ludwig was fighting with malice and anger over his father being shot, his brother Gilbert, was doing the same, never had anyone seen the Prussian/German so angry and not boastful or playful.

Feliciano was scared out of his socks, he did not want to move, but the only thing driving him, was the fact his foster friend was about to be killed in the first place, and several other students were in danger now, he was a coward, and his instinctive protectiveness of innocent people was very small, not because he was heartless, but because he was a chicken from the start.

He kicked the last one down, though he knocked him out, he was about to go and see how Derek was doing, but there was a shot heard again, and this time, Wang Yao fell to the ground, holding his gut in pain, curled up in a ball, once again, the man was going to shoot, but Felciano felt himself well up with anger, and charged at the caretaker ruthlessly, and he knocked him down, then though it was very out of character, he repeatedly starts to punch the mean old man in the face, breaking his nose, and making it bleed bad, he gave him two black eyes, several bruises, a huge gash in the lip, and a bleeding head from making it hit the floor the way it did. Maybe the reason he was angered was the fact another person was hurt, or the fact that he saw the way Kiku looked when he saw the Chinese teen struck down with the gun, he looked like he was about to lose it, his emotions were going to shatter, Wang Yao was his older brother, and Feliciano knew how important it was to make sure this was ended and soon.

There was one last shot, before the man passed out from his injuries, and he dropped the gun, Feliciano stood up and ran over to the principle, Ludwig and Gilbert were both holding one of his hands, while they were crying, they were worried sick, and Feliciano hurried and got the German out of the way, he looked at the bullet wound, the Principle was unconscious now, so this was going to be slightly easier than usual.

Being the fact he was living in the woods a very long time, Feliciano had a lot of medical experience, since he was able to get ahold of a book and study, he ripped a part of his uniform off and he removed the bullet, it was safe to, it was in there a little deep and the Germans were very hesitant, removing the bullet, he was able to treat the principle safely. Next he moved the the Hungarian girl who was hugging the music teacher, now Feliciano understood, Mister Roderich was he father…

He was able to handle her arm, and put it in a sling, since when she fell down, she sprained it, she thanked him and manages a small smile before the grateful music teacher did the same and he hugged the italian teenager, sitting down with his daughter, waiting for the police to show up.

Getting to the Chinese boy, Feliciano starts to talk "Hold still…. Ve, this is not too deep luckily, but hold still, this is going to hurt" with a nod of approval from the Yao, he pulled the bullet out carefully, and the teen winced, then Feliciano bandages him up, after ripping off another part of his shirt to make a good bandage to make sure it wasn't going to tear up, and so it was going to hold the blood to stifle the bleeding a little bit.

During this time, Roderich was sitting down with his daughter, Elizabeth (Elizebeta is the Hungarian Name), and he noticed a warm sticky bloodstain on his shirt, it was about where the chest was of the boy he hugged, stumped for a moment, it did not take him long at all to notice what happened, and panic started to swell in as his eyes widened in horror, this was the Italian boys blood, and it was a lot of it.

" Thank you… Feli" Yao smiled and he sat up a little, making sure not to put too much pressure on the wound, he smiled, and the other asian siblings hugged their eldest brother crying in relief, the Germans with their dad, and the Hungarian with their dad, Sadik watched the whole thing amazed, then Roderich started to yell

"Feli-" right before he could finish out the sentence, the Italian boy dropped the ground after coughing up a lot of blood, there was blood pouring out of his wounds, he holds his hand up to his chest to try and calm himself and get the pain the subsided, but it was only getting worse as he was holding it, he fall from his knees to his stomach and he curled into himself, all of the other students crowd around him to see what is the matter and they hurriedly ask each other question while Sadik looked at Feliciano in shock, then he called the ambulance.

Francis rushed over to his little cousin, seeming very panicked, and he started to yell in worry "FELI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! WHAT HAPPENED!" he loudly yelled, and Feliciano moved his hand, revealing the bullet hole in his chest "F-Feli.. He shot you…. Please don't die on me cousin! We'll get some help for you! I promise!" Francis had tears going down his face as he held his cousin's hand and the other

seemed limp, to Feliciano, his limbs were now like lead and he could no longer move them, soon the other foster kids gathered around as well.

" Feli… are you alright Derek asked, he was feeling guilty, this was his fault that this happened to the slightly younger male, who was now bleeding on the ground, though he had never seen him snap like that before, he was usually a coward, and there was a way of putting it nicely, making sure not to put it too harsh after all

" It's fine, but ngh…" The Italians breath became labored, and he coughed up more blood as there are sirens heard outside of the door of the school, the Italian passed out and he fell limp, his breathing almost as still as his body, the others were panicking, there were parents swarming into school to pick up their children and take them home from seeing the news bulletin several moments later, then more and more and more, though nobody ever came for the foster kids, which was worrying the teachers and some of the students.

Wheeling the boy into the ambulance, there are only a few left watching, Elizabeth and her dad, Roderich, Ludwig and Gilbert, who were watching over their father as well, Francis who was just being picked up by his parents, and the Asian siblings, who were watching the Italian be wheeled out of the area in worry as well. There is only one left in the school, grinning sickly ear to ear, the Canadian boy, and his mouth spreads into an evil cheshire smile as he watched the Italian get wheeled away and the rest of the people leave the school for the night.

In the hospital, things were not going so great, the doctors are hard at work

" BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" went the heart machine as it was measuring the heart rate, in which was amplifying fast, it was filling the room with a tense air, making the doctors work faster

" WE'RE LOSING HIM DOCTOR! HE'S TRYING TO GO INTO A SEIZURE!" yelled a nurse as she urgently tried to get the writhing form to hold still so they could try and continue the surgery on the poor italian boy, who was near death already

" CRAP! HOLD HIM DOWN! TRY TO STABILIZE HIS BODY!" the doctor yelled, 2 of the male nurses grabbed the jolting arms and made them unable to move as someone handled the legs and they made him unable to move around much more

" ONE! TWO! CLEAR!" the doctor yelled and a nurse walked up with the tasers, they stuck them on his torso, and it didn't work.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! Came the noise of the heart monitor again, though Feliciano stopped the seizure, he was still dying, the beeping continued, it was going to make some of the doctors go mad with stress, they tried it again

"ALRIGHT! CLEAR!" the doctor yelled again and another zap is heard the a very long silence, as the body breathed no longer

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP there was a silence, and then nothing, the nurses and the doctor all looked down, and gave a small bit of respect to the Italian teen now lying dead in the hospital bed before them, they sigh in defeat, there was nothing by the prolonged beep making the noises in the room, the noises of failure to save the life of one who was still pretty much a child, merely 15 years old.

Just as they were about to unplug the machine again, there was a noise, one hopeful little noise of the machine, attached to the small brunette male

Beep…. Beep…. Beep…. Beep…. Beep… Beep… there were more as the machine continued, there was a normal heartbeat, there was breathing, perhaps they have not lost the boy, not yet, maybe they could still save him from a shortened yet doomed fate that was a bitter dark path to travel from life to death.

When they were finished with the surgery, they pulled him in to look at him to check all of his other health factors, the nurse wrote a report and took it to the head doctor, who was in his office. Knock Knock was the asking for permission to enter, while a gruff "come in" was all they needed to open the door

" Hello doctor, we have a situation, the boy that was identified as Feliciano Vargas who was brought in, we found a lot of problems sir." came the nurses urgent and serious voice as she was looking over her paper and waiting for the doctor to give a reply to the statement.

" What did you find Nurse Carter?" the doctor asked seriously and he looked at the woman who was standing in the doorway, looking him in the eye

" It turns out he has a small case of asthma, he suffers from malnutrition, from the bags under his eyes, he either suffers from night terrors, or doesn't sleep, he has old and slightly poisonous food in his system, the bullets that were shot at him were poisonous, so the poison was in his bloodstream. The others who were shot were already treated, he was the one who treated them and he did a perfect job, there was no poison left. He also looks like he suffered something from a concussion, then there are bruises everywhere on him, and bruised rib as well, they are old, but they need to be treated…" the nurse explained and she sighed, the doctor ponders on it

" Sounds bad, where are his parents?" the doctor asked and he gave a stern look tp the floor as he was trying to think

" That was another thing, sir, we don't know, he has no family and he has been living somewhere with the foster boys he is always with so noone could find them though we think they have been living in the forest i have no clue" the nurse stated and she sighed as she sat down

" That will not help us at all, tomorrow if someone shows up to see him like they did today, he is allowed to have visitors, you said earlier he is in a coma, correct?" the doctor asked and the nurse nodded, leaving the room, then she went to go and see what room was hers, this hospital was very confusing at times, and it was very large so some of the people often got lost

Going to the Italians room, the nurse made sure he was faring alright and then she checked out and went home, thinking on what was going to possibly going to happen, while she was making her dinner in her small house/

Over the next 6 weeks, a lot of people had went to see the Italian, though the ones that he had saved were the most prevalent, so was Matthieu, as he was hiding his smirks as he was looking at the comatose Italian teen, he was able to sneak in there anytime he wanted because he was not a real person anyway

Ludwig, Gilbert, Kiku, Yao, Alfred, Ivan, Francis, Derek, Josh, Elizabeth and Roderich along with the principle were there as well, school was out for a couple more days and they wanted to see the Italian before it started to make sure he was doing alright. They did not quite get it, they saw the foster boys and they never left, at all, and they were always in the same clothes, they were hungry and they refused to eat, maybe because of worry? Yeah, maybe… but there was something off, the man seemed to be yelling at them, and he didn't look like he was related so he was no father, he was saying they ran away? What did that mean?

"This is so strange, aru, this has never been so violent in town, why is this man so mad at Feli to begin with? What did he mean by a note that put him out of business and them escaping him" Yao was talking to himself, and Kiku listened to his older brother, his curiosity was starting to bubble up as well, he did make a point, what was going on?

" maybe there is more here than meets the eye, maybe we can talk to the other kids that have been staying here with Fericiano the most, they seem to know him, and they haven't left yet

" Maybe, let's give it a try, there is limited time left, i want to try and piece all of this together…" Yao stated and he walked over to the kids, having a lengthy conversation, though he seemed to be getting nowhere, so he gave up, and thanked the other teens for letting him talk to them.

"How did it go Oni-San?" Kiku asked and he looked up from his book, and he saw his older brother never really got anywhere and he sighed

" Didn't get anywhere, they didn't want to talk to me about it, and i respect that, though it makes me more worried though, it is quite odd really, they were uncomfortable when i asked them where their parents were…" Yao said and soon the Russian gets up, walking over to the Chinese and Japanese boys

" You are Yao and Kiku, da?" He asked and he looked at the two, they nodded a few seconds later, and he shook their hands "I am here because little Italian protect big sister, why you here?" the russian accent was thick and heavy, but he was understandable at least and yao started to talk, looking up to the tall, blonde haired teen with astonishing purple eyes

" He helped me when i was shot, so i was going to come here to thank him, but…. Well as you can see…" Yao paused and the Russian nodded and he sighed

" It is very sad he got hurt, though at least there was no more casualties, it would of been devastating for the school if he had not fought and saved his friend…" the Russian smiled and he seemed a little sad at the same time

" What is your name, aru?" the Chinese teen looked up to him again and the Russian smiled, and blushed in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head with a bead of sweat going down his head

"Oh, my mistake, I am Ivan, Ivan Braginski, it is nice to meet you, sorry for my lack of manners…" the Russian was embarrassed, but he was still smiling, it seemed to never leave his face

" Visiting hours are over, please leave the building while we start to check-" overcame a females voice as she was entering the room, only to have the Italian coughing, and sitting up, with a wince, he looked around and he seemed dazed. He looked around and he noticed a figure in front of him, it was Ludwig and his parents who were looking down at him, and they started to talk amongst themselves

" He's up, thank goodness, i was worried he was going to die" came a voice, and Derek hugged him lightly, Feliciano hugging back, a small smile on his face as he looks at them, he starts to speak in a bit of hoarse voice, soon laying back a little

" Don't use up too much of your voice, comrade, you need some rest, you have been through alot and we have school in a couple days…." Ivan smiled and Feliciano smiled back as he sighed, laying his head on the pillow and laying back a bit

" Where are your parents boy, you need them to be able to check out of the hospital, this late at night, you are fine, and all you need is a couple days of good rest and water, you should be okay again in no time, alright?" the nurse smiled and she pat him on the back, and Derek spoke, though it was a little nervous

" Uhm….. uh... " Feliciano gave him a small worried look, none of them wanted the others to know they were orphans or living in the forest, so John took over from there after a couple moments of silence, he was the one that was able to process and see all of the ups and downs and possibilities of making a lie the fastest, it was quite easy really, so in a moments notice, he had started to talk

" Our parents are out in another country on a business trip, they are going to be back in a few weeks, we were taking care of ourselves, making sure to follow our instructions and our rules, they are not here, but we know a safe way to get home, thank you" he said and the nurse thought about it for a moment, then with a sigh, she smiled and got up, getting the papers

" here, you children just sign this then he is able to go back tonight, if there is anything you need at all, please don't hesitate to tell us at the hospital, alright?" she smiled, principle Beilschmidt was shocked, but he kept it down, the nurse let them out, either they were convincing, or she just wasn't worried about it too much to be honest, but he didn't think that sounded right, letting go of the subject the older man got up and bid his adieu to Feliciano, thanking him again, and he left with the rest of the visitors, leaving the nurse and the Foster kids all there alone, while they were getting ready to go.

The nurse headed the opposite way, but she was watching the kids for a while to make sure nothing was up, she saw them head at an apartment complex, so she sighed and she went home, she was just making sure they were telling the truth about them leaving close, so that was good, then she goes to the other end of town after getting a cab.

" Is she not watching us anymore?" Derek asked as he peeked out the window, then he saw she was gone, and he opened the door

" Yeah, we can head home now, let's go, we have a long walk ahead of us… about 5 miles, so let's hurry…" John said, the oldest boy was walking ahead and he was carrying Feliciano, who had fallen asleep, he needed the rest anyway, so he was not going to wake him up

" Is he looking okay Ursule?" questioned the kindergartener, peter, who was walking right behind them, he was always worried about the others, and he was trying to jog a little to keep up to the older boy.

" He's fine Pete, okay? You don't need to worry, he is just tired, that's all" Ursule smiled and he looked to the small male, who was nodding, the other boys were following behind, and they sighed, then they were starting to talk, laughing at jokes, making the walk seem less dull and long.

" alright, we are finally home, i wanna go to bed… " Derek flopped on an old tattered couch, and he covered himself with a thin sheet, as he started to shiver from the chilling air, Josh went to go and light the fire place, making the lightest of glows, but it provided supplemental heat to the poor boys at least.

Setting Feliciano down on the mattress on the floor, Ursule grabbed a blanket and sticks it over him, getting the hair out of his face, and he smiled, to b honest, he always had more of a 'Mother Hen' personality, he cared for the other boys, at least one of the boys that were with them before they moved out was adopted, he was only a 7 year old, and he was adopted by a rich family, and he moved out of country, though he was upset to leave his friends.

"Cold…." Peter mumbled as he felt Feliciano's skin, which was covered with goosebumps, the rest of the others were cold as well, so they gathered around the sleeping italian boy on the floor, and they all slept in a huddle, keeping each other warm through the night, even as the fire went extinguished.

In the morning, it felt as if there was ice throughout the house and everyone woke up shivering as they retreated to the little bit of warmth that was provided by the sheet they were wearing.

" We need to go to town and see if we can find anything we can salvage from the dumpsters, there is a land fill on the way to town as well, we need to try and find something to keep us warmer, alright?" Ursule asked and all of the boys including Feliciano were up and nodding, the small Italian was now healed for the most part, so he was going to help them

" Are you sure you want to come Feli? It might be a little too cold out there and you might still be sick…" Derek asked and he surely looked to the other boys who nodded in the same manner of thought, they did not want to Italian to feel worse than what he already had, he was already shot, who needed him to get frostbite as well?!

" Ve!~ I will be fine! I am feeling alot better, i promise i will be fine, okay?" Feliciano smiled and he started to skip around, they thought about it for a while, he does need to be able to walk around after so long of being bed ridden and not able to move.

" Alright, let's go then, we need to be able to go and get back before night time so we have some time to make dinner for ourselves, and get in bed for school tomorrow, alright?" Ursule said and the others nodded, walking behind him and closing the door, they chat and have small conversation as they travel in the cool breeze of the morning.

" okay there is a lot of glass here as well, make sure to be careful, nobody wants to be cut, it might hurt, try to find some useful things, like clothes, materials, fabric, something warm, wood might be helpful for the fireplace, some toys to play with to pass the time wouldn't hurt, and maybe pencils and pens that can still work will be great, alright?" Ursele asked and he looked to the teenagers and other boy as they all nodded and got right to work, good thing they found a couple sleds to move the things they will find on it, and they have backpacks as well.

Feliciano was the one who found the most things that might be useful, he was almost like a bloodhound for these searches really.

There was a long scarf, still in very good condition, a few pairs of hats and mittens, along with a pair of rainboots, several operating pens, pencils, markers and a couple flashlights with a pack of batteries. A couple childrens book and a book by Hans Christian Anderson, called the "snow queen" a poetry book with only one page missing, an a math book from a collage along with History books as well and a couple sets of headphones. There was also a spool of thread as well, white, it was going to be good for sewing materials together at least, so it was handy.

The other boys found a few other things like cloth, a blanket or two, some mugs, and a whole set of plastic plates and other dishes, there was some more shoes, and a few articles of clothing as well so there was some in there, more dishes, books and toys were found, and an operating phone as well! It must have been their lucky day, they were having all kinds of good fortune.

" we can head back now, maybe we can get the phone to work! This is great, we have so much!" Ursule smiled and they all almost ran home, and they were happy, happy to have some things for the upcoming winter and for home in general., this was a rare find, and they haven't found so much in a long time, they taught themselves how to knit and sew, and how to read when they were smaller, so all of this was going to be way easy, not to mention, though he was an athlete kind of person, Derek was also a tech expert as well.

" this is so fun! I wish it was like this all of the time and we were more fortunate, but i guess that this is also just as fun, because i am with you guys here too!" Peter smiled and they all smiled back to the much smaller boy and they finished walking home

" hey, what should we do before we head back to school today? We have a few more hours before we head to bed, we should play a few games! I wanna play hide and seek!" John smiled and the others were thinking as they were putting everything in their designated places for them, and claiming a few things they wanted.

" sounds good, wanna play Ursule?" Feliciano looked to the oldest male and he had a small gleam of hope in his eyes as he looked at him, Ursule started to think and he gave a short sigh, then smiled a little and set down his things he was wielding in his arms

" sure why not, we need some form of entertainment and it did warm up a bit, i think we will be fine to go out and play for a little while" Ursule grinned and he looked to the other boys, who started to cheer in happiness.

" alright! Let's do it! Peter, your the one who is going to be it first!" Derek smirked and he already bolted off, laughing as Peter chased, he was a fast runner, so he would catch them very quick.

Dodging and hiding behind a tree, Feliciano waited for the other boys to find him, he scampered under the stump, he knew it was hide and go seek, but then again, who doesn't hide to avoid being tagged by the player who is it? It was like a glorified hide and go tag to be honest.

" I wonder where Feliciano went? Hmm… is he… behind the tree!" yelled peter, who jumped around the tree to see nothing but the rest of the trees in the forest that is. " hmm, i could've swore i saw him run this way… maybe he turned some other direction!" Peter runs another way, and started to chase after Derek and John, who almost always stick together during the game and split when the one who is it comes close so they can make an attempt to confuse the other side.

It seemed like only maybe about 30 minutes but it was really hours, they ended up stopping the game for a water break and they noticed it was dark outside

" man… that's depressing, time sure flies when you're having fun out here… " Ursule sighed and he rounded the rest of the boys up and took them to the house, making sure to treat any scratches they gave themselves, it happened almost every single time, so he was always prepared for the injuries.

" Ugh… i don't wanna go to school tomorrow! My brain is going to melt and i have to listen to the teach all day! He is always such a nag! Nag! Nag! Nag! Nag! Nag! He is also a slob and he leaves his wrappers on the counter with chewed up gum in them!" Peter whined and he slumped in the couch as he sighed dramatically, the others couldn't help but laugh, but at the same time be disgusted with what the teacher does with his wrappers, gross.

" We have to though, there is not much of a choice here, we have to be able to get good grade and stay in school so we don't have to stay in there longer, and so we can get an education, we need it if we can try and get careers when we get older… maybe i will make an excuse for you to miss a day some other time, but not right now, okay?" Ursule smiled and he messed up Peter's head as he gave him a minor noogie, the little boy laughing as he pleaded for fake mercy from the white haired boy in front of him.

" NOO! Stop! I surrender! I surrender! I'll go to school!" Peter laughed through his tears as he tried to get away, and get his hair untangled

" Well then, you better make sure to, or there is going to be no more bedtime stories for you for a-" Ursule was teasing as he was talking, suddenly a thunderstrike is heard, and the snapping of a few tree branches, and all of the lights in the nearby town went out as well

" … Ursule, where are you? I can't see anything!" Derek yelled out, and then he and John crashed into each other " ouch…:

" Did anyone catch the driver of the freight train that just ran me over?" John asked as he tried to get up and Derek apologized, then he moved off of the slightly taller boy, and he helped him up

" it's dark in here, where is Feliciano, Ursule and Peter though? It's too dark for me to see in here!" John asked and he looked around himself and he kicked something, he bent down to pick it up, discovering it was a flashlight, he prays to himself and he turned it on, making the light travel all around the room

" There they are!" Derek stated and they both jogged over to the other boys, who were comforting a terrified Peter, if there was anything he couldn't stand because he was so scared of them, it was Darkness, utter Darkness, and thunder storms.

" SHhh, it's fine Peter, it's over, it was just a little thunder, there is nothing to be afraid of, this is just a minor power outage, there is nothing to worry about, you're fine, we're all here" Ursule was soothing the crying little boy, and Feliciano was gently rubbing his back, trying to get him to breath and calm down.

" i don't like the dark, please tell it to go away!" Peter pleaded and he snuggled into Ursule's shoulder and whimpered again and again for 20 minutes.

" Let's just go to bed, there will more than likely be light in the morning, there are a lot of people who work on the powerplant, and they will have it up and running again in no time at all, i'm sure, okay?" Feliciano smiled and he gets the recently cleaned blanket, and he puts it over Peter, who snuggled into it, hugging his new, slightly tattered stuffed bunny to his chest, and he used Ursule as a pillow

" we should all go to bed, we have some work to do when we get back to school tomorrow, so let's try to get as much rest as we all can" Ursule instructed and he lays back on a pillow, making sure to not alarm Peter, and he fell asleep, John and Derek followed in suit, and they too laid down to turn in for the night. Feliciano however, got up and he looked to the sky through the window, and he noticed it was a moonless night, there were also few stars, it was rather dark, but he also got this very unsettling feeling in his stomach, one that he usually gets when something is about to happen, he was just hoping he was wrong, heading to his part of the room, he too laid down, and he went to sleep, trying to block the nonsense from his head.

In the morning, the sun was showing bright through the window, making the boys' eyes ache from the brightness

Then followed the sound of an alarm clocks annoying ring as they were summoned to being awake by the pesky machine

" I don't wanna leave… five more minutes…" Derek grumbled and covered his face with the blanket and rolling over, he was still grumbling by the time that the others had pulled the blanket off of him and dragged him from the bed, throwing water on his face, he was than snapping up with a start

" Nope, up and ready for school, alright Derek?" Ursule smirked and he helped the other up

" I hate you all…" Derek mumbled and grinned then he went to get ready for school, he was still rather drowsy and he still smiled as he was walking with Feliciano and John as Ursule was taking Peter to the grade school he was in

:the school was surprisingly silent, and the boys were thinking maybe they were there a day early, they were about to leave when they heard the bell go off and they got a little bit of a nervous feeling

" What's going on? Where is everybody?" John asked and he looked at the other two who looked the same amount of stumped as he was and they both unanimously shrugged and started to head inside, maybe everyone just didn't want to stay outside?

" I don't know, maybe they are inside and there aren't many people here? Maybe we can just head inside and have a look to see if anyone showed up, the bell went off, so maybe they are already inside?" Feliciano asked and he looked over to the other two boys himself, then they headed towards the door.

Upon opening the door, the boys are greeted by darkness and some of the lit lights going down an opposite hallway, it was about breakfast time, so the boys headed to the cafeteria and they found the door open, there was definitely someone here, the doors to the cafeteria were never open unless it was filled with students or staff

" Let's head in there, maybe we can find something" John suggested and Derek followed, Feliciano was the one who was following slower, making sure to make up for the lack of caution they had, he was looking everywhere, but it was so dang dark! Where was all of the people?

Suddenly the lights went on, and he was greeted with a nerve jumping sight.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise!

"THANK YOU FELICIANO!" were the following words, words spread from the warm feelings that were made from being thankful, they were filled with emotion, meaning, something to remember… why though? What he did was something that should have been done, it was the right thing to do.

Falling back a little bit in surprise, the Italian was scared for a second, he nearly had a heart attack. If there was one thing that made him the happiest and the scaredest person all in one; it was surprises, he was always startled so easily.

Why? He had no clue, but then he smiled as the lights went on, and there was the students and the faculty, they were cheering for them, he could of went with small cheers, but he was still confused with why they were cheering, he looked around and he was curious, but most of all he looked rather stumped.

" Felciano, welcome back, we are all glad you got better, we were worried" The principle smiled and he started to show the smaller teen what was going on " the students and the faculty wanted to put this party together for you and thank you for helping me and the other students here, please accept these gifts we have all made for you." the principle shows him many things, and they all cheer, they congratulate and thank the mostly-cowardice boy, who seemed to be so worthless a time ago. Isnt it funny how things like that work?

" but, i-i just did what i thought was right, i wasn't looking for praise!" Felciaino came out when he spoke, almost as if he was going to have a meltdown, though it was just a surprise, there wasn't much times he was shocked, so he had no idea how to react, though most of the other people just continued to smile, and they pushed him to the party.

The party was long, and it seemed to last all day, but it only lasted till lunch, the rest of the day, the students spent walking around the school, and Feliciano was called into the principal's office, and there was Principle Beilschmidt waiting for him at the front desk with Ludwig and Gilbert.

" once again, Feliciano Vargas, i wanted to thank you for helping me, ad for saving many other people, we thought you were going to pass on, luckily, you survived, we were worried, also, i wanted to contact your parents, or you're guardian, if it is possible, or is it not since they are not currently in the country?" the tall, well-built, blonde man asked and the blonde haired teen, along with the albino teen, looked to the smaller brunette who was slightly taken aback, regaining himself rather quickly.

" Sorry, but you won't be able to reach them, ve…. They never had any phones, and we have no idea where they, are, so i can have them talk to you when they eventually get back from the round world vacation. I will make sure to tell them, okay?" Feliciano asked and he looked to the older man and the bigger teenagers, who all nodded and he left the room, going into the nearly abandoned part of the hallway.

He ran into Ivan, the taller Russian, he was very pale, had decent skin, though he was very intimidating, he was like a child, he was sweet, and mostly kind, he even sometimes, just looked like a child who was too tall and too built, sometimes his voice was like that as well. He had these luminous purple eyes, they were bright, and inviting, yet also, when he was threatened, they seemed to glaze over in lavender, and darkened, he was to put it, scary, when you pushed the wrong buttons. He was usually nice, and he apologised after running into the Italian, even helping him up. Then he said something like i'll be careful, in Russian.

More and more, there was a feeling of loneliness, and some kind of envy, he would dare to say, there was a kind of almost anger he had, it wasn't at his adoptive brothers, but, himself… he was always alone and left out,yet, his foster friends were able to make friends nicely, it was a feeling of pent-up loneliness…

It hurt, almost like a kick to the side, really.

He did try, once, but after he learned that he was weak and people didn't seem to like him much, he didn't try again, and now he was here, the school hero, and he was happy, for a while, but soon, it will be normal… the way it should be, they way everything is meant to be…

He started to take a nice look around at the students around him, there was the chinese boy he helped out, Wang Yao, He was not all that tall, and he had black hair, tied back in a small ponytail on the bottom of his head. His eyes were a warm brown, something someone might of referred to as a chocolate color. He usually wore a traditional kind of male kimono,, it was a crimson color, deep shades, and under it was a pair of pants, they were white, he wore shined black chinese slippers, with bandages going up the ankles to the middle of the shins. He was excitable, he was also slightly older than all of the other kids here, he seemed to also favor 'Hello Kitty' brand of stuffed animals and trinkets, and panda bears. He named his Hello Kitty 'Shinatti-Chan'.

Kiku, who only talked to Feliciano a few times, he wore a blue and purple male kimono, and sandals. He had level-cut black hair, and light skin, dark, emotionless eyes. He was someone that liked peace and quiet, keeping to himself. He was also hospitable and nice to others, whether he liked them or not.

Arthur, the one who was always seen with Alfred, he didn't seem like the friendly kind. He was always scowling, and frowning, he was also very tense, and talked to invisible people, the only plane that Feliciano and the Brit really related on, was that Feliciano could see the creatures he was talking to as well, it was a mild case of schizophrenia. If you really got to know him, you would see that Arthur was a very nice person, he just took a long time to warm up to some people. Never eat his cooking though, it is very bad, he likes it though. Also, never call him Iggy, he hates it.

Yeah… school was very hard, so as the bell rang, the foster kids all went to the basement and they waited for everyone to leave before they left themselves, it was one of the last times, that the whole school would see most of the bunch again, because, there was good fortune for many, and bad for few.

It was snowing, and .the kids were on their way home, when they ran across a bunch of people at the torn down orphanage building, 3 different sets of parents, he thought, and they seemed to be bewailing, holding each other for comfort.

Ursule recognized someone, a tall kid, with striking raven hair, highlighted with an oddly deep auburn, it was his smaller brother, Kess, who was only a bit younger than him, and then there were his parents, they were crying, and saying his name, and strangely, peter's name as well. Kess saw them, and shouts out.

"There they are! Ursule! Peter! There you are! We were looking for you, we've missed you!" they were joyous, simply teary cries of relief, of someone who had been without many important things for a long time, they were reunited, and it was on a fine snowy day, when someone wouldn't of even guessed.

The father was snapped to attention, and he ran up, hugging them, smiling a warm smile, tears going fone his dark skinned cheeks, a little nipped at from the cold of the night. The mother joined in suit with the brother, there were tears shed everywhere, and they were relieved. Feliciano was never really more happy in his life, there were many things that were going through his head though.

'They found their parents, that's good. Though, what will happen now with Derek, John and i, where are we going to stay? In the same area? I hope this is going to be okay for them…' the Italian was deep in thought, and he was snapped out of it when Derek and John went up and hugged the other parents there, who hugged them back. Nevermind, all three families had their children.

Feliciano watched them from the sidelines, and one of the adults noticed, starting to walk at the small teen, who stepped back cautiously, though silently, trying not to ruin the moment for the others. He only gave a slight tip of the head and he watched.

The man looked at him and he watched the boy, who still had the bandages on his head and he seemed not to mind the small bit of the chill from the cold traveling down his arms. " Who are you? May I ask your name kid?" he asked and there was a bit of a pause and then the small brunette italian spoke up.

" Ciao~ i'm Feliciano Vargas, and it is nice to meet you, VE~~" came the smaller reply, though it had a lot of happiness and friendliness in it, there was still some silence to follow to excitement

" mom, dad, i thought….. That you were never going to came back!" Derek buried his head in the crook of his father's neck, crying, there was a lot of stress relieved from the others, the only other thing they had on their mind was… 'What is going to happen to Feli now, he is going to be all alone…' and that was no good sign, they didn't want to leave the Italian all alone, but… they just got their parents back as well…

There were many murmurs, and small whispers amongst the group, there were tears, and seemingly enough, some hearts are going to be broken, and, that was bad enough as it was…

" Feli… we don't want to leave you all alone, we want you to come with us to the countries we belong in, we are going to be heading for Brazil… we want you to come, but there is no way for you to be able to do that…" Ursule was trying to hold in his tears, but they wanted to keep on pouring, they were going to leave a long time friend out here, when it was close enough to winter and he was going to have to fend for himself.

"Maybe we should all just stay-" John wasn't able to finish getting his thought's out, before Feliciano interrupted him and he was smiling, smiling in distress.

" John, all of you guys finally have your parents back, i am not going to have you staying here with me when you can finally be back with your families, after so long of not seeing them. You all are going and you are going to visit me sometime when you can though, okay?" He was grinning ear to ear, no matter how much it hurt him. He was going to be all alone again, and his foster brothers were going to be happy. It was worth suffering a million times worse. He wanted them to be happy, and they were going to, whether that meant leaving him behind and maybe even forgetting about him as well.

" Feli! I don't want to leave you! I want you to come!" Peter was putting on the water works, he was doing a great job as well. There were tear stains all over Feliciano's shirt, and Feliciano rubber the smaller boys head, to try and calm him down, until they had to leave. They said their goodbyes and all of the boys went to the cars, going to the airport.

Feliciano was just standing there, watching. There was a lonely, lost and slightly dead look to his eyes, there were the last ones who really cared for him, going away in a car… He was never going to see them again was he?

He walked home, the cold weather was getting to him, and he enjoyed the smells of the sweet flowers from a flower store window wafting into his nose, it took his mind off of the current situation for a while.

The rest of the night was cold and lonely. Feliciano sits in the window of the cabin he and the other boys lived in, and he was sewing together a few dolls, they were small, and rather cute, if you looked at them from his perspective. They were small doll copies of his Foster brothers. The loneliness was getting to him already. This wasn't going to go on forever was it?

He hoped not…

He finished around 4:00 am, and he puts all of the dolls on the couch, he used thin, hair like yarn for the hair on the dolls, and he did a good job with the hair as well, they looked like real doll like replications of his missing foster kin. He fell asleep with his back to the couch, tears going down his face, and woke to the alarm in the morning. He was exhausted.

Getting up and getting dressed, he started to head to school. There was little traffic, and barely any people were walking the lonely street. He was all alone. Yeah, perfect timing, there he was all alone again, and the town wasn't bustling like it usually is, was everyone out to get him or something? Did they enjoy his misery?

He could almost bet they did.

Getting to school, he went to his locker, and he was greeted minutes later by one of Derek's friends, who was always hanging out with the other boy. He smiled in greeting and he started to talk to the amber eyed brunette.

" Hey, Feliciano… um, hi, i am Derek's friend, i was wondering if you knew where he is? He said he was going to meet us early to play ball this morning and he never showed up, i was wondering if you knew where he was?" he asked. It was almost awkward, so the Italian put on a fake smile and he looked to the other boy.

" Oh…. Ve~ hello… sorry to say this, but it came as a surprise yesterday. Derek and his family moved, so did John and Ursule, they won't be coming here anymore, they headed to move to Brazil last night." Feliciano sorrowfully looked to the disappointed boys who nodded and thanked him for telling them.

"Oh.. thanks Felciano, i will stop bothering you now." said the other who walked off with the other boys, and they went out to the field. Feliciano couldn't make up whether he was sorry for the friends of Derek, or himself, so he tried to stop thinking on it.

Going to class, he got the idea to stop by the music room and see mister Roderich. He was playing the piano as usual and he answered curtly as he heard a small knock on the door.

" Come on in" Roderich stated and he saw the door open to reveal Feliciano walking in, he had a sheet of paper in his hand he handed it to the musician, who looked it over with a smile. "So you want to get into music huh? Want to start a band, or just work on practicing?"

" I was thinking of a band… i Wanted to play for the school at the christmas pageant, maybe then i can take it a little bit further from there?" the Italian smiled and he looked to the teacher who smiled back and he looked over the form. It was signed properly, and since there were no parents, he was going to have ursule sign it for Feliciano

" Where is Ursule, so he can sign this for you?"

" He… was drafted for some things he had to go and do, and we couldn't all go with. He was going to sign it, but he forgot before he went to bed. He took Peter, John and Derek with him, i didn't really want to go, i don't like the ocean too much. We wouldn't of been able to afford plane."

"How long is he going to be gone for?" Roderich asked and he looked to the smaller Italian in concern.

" I am going to be fine, but they are going to be gone for quite a while, i can just take the form back and wait if you want…:" Feliciano offered and he was about to take the paper when the musician looked at it and he smiled, setting it on his desk and walking back over to Feliciano.

" i think you are going to be fine, come, i want to see how well you can play the piano first, and see where you can go from there, alright Feliciano?"

" SI!~" Feliciano was happy again and he grinned as he walked over to the piano and he sat down at the instruments' keys, he touched the notes, each one of the ones he played made a beautifully unique sound, before anyone even knew, his fingers were gliding over the keys, like a hoverball on a carpet. The sound of the music was all around the band room, it was pleasant. It was relaxing.

" Very good Feliciano… you passed the test, you can play any instrument you want as long as you can be on time for class, and participate in school activities. WHo knows, maybe you can even get a band as well." Roderich smiled and he got up, going to the door and opening it, getting ready to leave, he looks over to the smaller Italian teen, who was looking at the instruments.

" I better go and head to lunch, thank you for letting me play the piano mister Roderich! I will choose an instrument later!" Feliciano walked from the hallway and he goes into the mostly abandoned hallway, where no lockers are ever used, and he sits at the end of the area. He was still lonely, and he hadn't seen Matthieu in a while now.

" Hey Feliciano, how are you?" Came a smaller, more quiet voice, it was Matthieu, and he was walking to the brunette from the hallway, smiling a little. He gets to the area Feliciano was at and he sat down as well.

" Ciao Matthieu! How are you? I was wondering where you were, i was starting to think maybe i made you mad at me…" Feliciano explained and he looked to the other who looked confused at first, then he smiled.

" No silly, i was really busy with all of the work i was getting and then i saw you with some other kids so i thought i should leave you alone and just wait for them to leave, but they were around a lot, and i didn't want to interrupt anything, just in case it was anything important." the Canadian boy said and he was rubbing the back of his head in his nervousness as his polar bear robot was just looking at the brunette, it was almost creeping him out to be honest.

" It would've been fine if you came over to the table, ve~ it was just my brothers, they are always around me, because they got back from a long trip and they wanted to spend time with me before they had to go out with our parents. I usually stay behind, i have a weak stomach and they like to go by boat." Feliciano lied as he explained to the other boy, who truly knew everything. He just kept silent and smiled.

" You know Feliciano, you can come and stay at my house, my parents are gone on a very long trip and my brothers are all in other countries with their girlfriends, so they won't be back for a while." Matthieu smiled and he helped Felciaino up to his feet grinning.

" Really? Maybe i shouldn't, you're parents and siblings may not appreciate a stranger being over at their house and you may get in trouble." the amber eyed boy said and he thought for a minute and he sighed

" They won't mind, they will think it is great i have a friend over, since i don't really get too many of them, they will be fine with it and so will my big brothers, they like to meet new people as well." the Canadian smiled, he was trying to hide his evil intentions, maybe this guy was too dense to notice anyway, but still, better safe than sorry, right?

" Hey Feliciano! Who are you talking to?" Alfred asked and he looked down the hallway as he was walking by, he was with Arthur, Francis, Ivan and Yao, who had a snack in their hands. Yao looked like he was eating one of his own home-made Chinese jelly-stick thingies, Feliciano tried one before, it did not taste that great. Ivan had a chocolate and Vanilla ice-cream cone. France had one of his traditional cookie desserts. Arthur had what at least looked like a burnt scone. Then there was alfred who had his hamburger, he LOVED hamburgers, a lot.

" I'm talking to my friend~ He was the one i told you he was ALfred, can't any of you see him? You are blind!" Feliciano smiled, he thought this was a game, and to be honest, since he had been studying into the subject before, Arthur saw it too, and he did not like what he was seeing in the least.

There was a human sized shadow creature, it looked like Alfred's brother, Mathieu but it wasn't. It was darker, it had black skin, red eyes, bloody scars, and an evil cheshire smile, it was a monster, Arthur's eyes went as wide as saucers with shock.

"F-Feliciano, c-can you step a-away from-m 'Mathieu' for a moment? H-he should n-not be trusted…." the British teen was shakier as the invisible boy looked at him and his face was contorted in a psychotic grin. It knew the other saw him, so it was in danger, and the creature knew that well enough to tug on Feliciano's arm.

" F-Feliciano… can we leave please… th-these guys don't like me much and they are a bit m-mad at me… i don't want to stay inside right now…" he explained and he tugged on Felciano a bit more. He was acting so innocent, and Feliciano looked concerned, then he nodded.

" Ciao… Me and Matthieu are going to go and sit somewhere, see you guys!" Feliciano waved and he smiled, leaving, Arthur was still not wanting to move to he looked down at the ground and he waited for them to leave, Alfred spoke up right away.

" Iggy, what was that all about?! He may have an imaginary friend, but that doesn't mean you have to act like a jerkface to him, he was just talking to him and you were very rude!" the hamburger lover says and he gave a stern look to Arthur, the other three just look at the two and wait.

" Alfred! He is in danger, i SAW the thing next to him! It has a lot of energy, and it is after Feliciano, he wants to do harm! COme on, this is not looking that pretty, there is a dark force, tricking Feliciano into believing he is a real person!" Arthur says in a harsh quiet voice and he starts to follow the way Felciano went.

" what do you mean Aru?" Yao asked and he looked to the other who was still in a deep form of concentration.

" There is something here that is very sinister, da? What does it want though? Or do you know?" Ivan asked and he licked his cone, he was trying to think on what was going on

" I don't know for sure, but i do know it has to do with a lot of energy and life force,, they are vital, if some of it taken away, it can make an individual become sick, or die! This is going to be bad if this is let to continue like this, and he may be killed or injured…" Arthur went on explaining as he was walking and he was in a hurry, so he was way ahead of the others.

Alfred was in suit, thinking on the situation. It did explain a lot, though he was still confused on how a spirit was able to form itself like that and then make itself seen to only one person, once again, Arthur was the person with the area of expertise here, not him, so he followed the lead, he was worried about to brunette, and he was going to make sure he was okay, If Arthur was correct, this could be a life or death situation. What if Arthur was wrong though? What would happen? Was this really something they should be concerning themselves with? Maybe Feliciano was going to be angry they even thought such a thing about his spirit friend.

NO! This was his chance to be the hero! He was Alfred F. (Freedom) Jones and there was being a nosy nelly, then there was being concerned for someone you care about, and want to keep safe or help.

" Where did they go?" Arthur asked himself as he looked around the corner and he scouted out the Italian and the spirit, he could feel the energy getting even stronger as he went. "There they are."

" Where are they headed Iggy? Do you know?" Alfred asked and he peeks around a corner as well, looking to where Arthur had seen the brunette. There was nobody there at all.

" I think i have a general idea, we need to catch up to them though, they are almost out of site, and this school is very large, so it will be hard to keep track of them with this much people."

All Alfred did was give a nod and he tracked behind the Brit as he was following the said people. He was trying to make sure to be really cautious and watch where he was going. He needed to make sure not to be seen by the spirit or Feliciano as well, which was a trick and a half. Feliciano was very observant for being a ditzy kind of person to say the least.

They were following the said figure and Feli for almost 10 minutes, a long time because they were nervous, time was ticking 3 times slower than usual. It was going agonizingly slowly, making sure to make it's victims were being careful, and overly worried for no reason whatsoever.

Getting to the almost abandoned hallway, they find the door to a closet opened. They were coming here? Why? This area was supposed to have been closed off! Why was it open and the door unlocked? That was an older elevator shaft, it had collapsed in on itself many years ago, killing a student who was trying to help out the janitor with cleaning solutions. It turned out, that it was the janitor who had caused the incident and that had led to the kids death. Ever since the elevator shaft was not repaired, nor used or even looked into. Only teachers and custodians got in there, and it was for needed cleaning solutions or old supplies, which is very rare.

The door to the shaft was slightly ajar, and there was dust where the room had been sealed off from the school. There were footprints from the shoes, and some creaking noises coming from the almost ancient looking floorboards.

" Let's go." Arthur said curtly and he walked to the door, there were surprisingly, some stairs there, right in the middle of the floor, but… where did the elevator shaft go? This was not making any sense.

" Iggy, i would hate to put a small stopper on the moment, but where the heck are the boards and holes in the floor where the elevators are supposed to be? You read up on the area down here right? You said there was an elevator shaft accident and that no one has been down here, or repaired it either." Alfred asked and he looked to the green eyed brit, who was looking around in confusion.

" This is the place where the elevator is supposed to be, but i don't see where it could have been. This is very peculiar… BLIMEY! Where did that little bloody fool go?!" Arthur cursed under his breath and he looks around, realizing they had lost the Italian male and the spirit. Just then he noticed that Francis was not there. "Where did that blasted frog go?!"

" Oh, Francis? He said he was going to check something out upstairs. Why?" Alfred asked and he looked to blonde haired boy with multi-eyebrows, who was glaring to him.

" BLAST! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING YOU BURGER MUNCHING GOON! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO STAY WITH US IN CASE WE GOT LOST!" Arthur was yelling at Alfred and the American just stared at the Brit to let him calm down a second. "Sorry…" was the final response.

" Artie, i know you are stressed, but you cannot let you're stress get to you, we need to find Feliciano and then go and find or get france, i am sure he didn't go too far, alright?" the American asked and he looked to the other who was taking deep breaths and nodding

" You're right, let's go, i think they might have gone this way, it may take a while to go down the stairs, who knows how old they are. " Arthur says and he heads to the door, containing a set of old stairs, the wood was rotting from the exposure from water, dripping out of the pipes right above them. The baby blue eyed male gets in front of the Brit and walks down first.

" I'm the hero here, you can't take my job Iggy! I go first to make sure it is safe! Catch up when i call you slowpoke!" The blonde smiled and his cowlick curl bobbed as he walked down the stairs, Arthur rolling his eyes, but smiling.

" fine, you wanker, you can go first…" he mumbled and he watched as the other inched down the stairs and looked around, letting Arthur know it was safe to descend the stair case.

The Englishman walked down the staircase, paying attention to the bricks in the walls, they seemed to be, moving. Why were they moving though? There was a small creak and he was snapped to attention, he turns around, only to see Francis right behind him.

" Y-You bloody frog! Where the heck did you come from?! Never sneak up on anyone like that! Blimey!" The blonde haired teen was cursing and getting his breathing under control as he looked to the Frenchman, who was sweating in the slightest. He was pale, almost sickly looking.

"..." there were no words from the other, who was still getting his breathing under control, Arthur had just noticed that it was labored and he immediately calmed down. Showing now more concern than distaste.

There was a long pause, and then, no one moved or spoke, there was nothing more than utter silence and a chilling breeze that was heard through the room, along with felt, it sent chills up the three teens spines.

" Francis, dude, you look, like, very pale! What happened down there?" Alfred asked and the other who was just standing there looked at him, almost as if he was just processing what was happening, what he was thinking. Processing, processing, processing… then there was a startled and shaky breath from the longer haired blonde.

" There was a body where i was, it was old, and decayed, it looked like it was there for a very long time. "mon Seigneur, it was awful smelling and there was several knives there as well. I do not think they even got the body from the place they figured out it was killed at before they shut this area off as an off-limits zone." Francis hurriedly stated in a ushered pace, more to himself, it would seem.

" What do you mean? Where was the body Francis, please show me…" Arthur was quickly taking action and he looks to the other, his green eyes showed confusion, and more or less, curiosity and some look like he might figure something out.

" MON DIEU! EN AUCUNE FAçON! I am not heading back to that place!" Francis said stubbornly and he paled even more, which would have been more than likely very hard, since he was practically ghost white already.

" Then point me into the direction you went at least, bloody wanker, i want to go and check it out. You said

Feliciano was your cousin, yet you are not willing to go somewhere that can lead us there to get to him!" Arthur accused and he heads back up the stairs, Alfred was following and he gave an apologetic look to Francis, who was looking down.

" Don't think on it too much Francis, more than likely there is just something bugging him. Come on, you are either going to come with us, or head back to the school alone. I am going to go and join up with Iggy, more than likely he will need some help sometime." the american smiled and he started a light footed trot to catch up to the Brit who was now way ahead of both of them.

Swallowing his fear, Francis followed Alfred down the hallway, he was nervous, but Alfred did have a point, he would have to go back upstairs alone, and that would not be pleasant in the long run, so he might as well stick with the other two until they are done looking around.

Getting to an isolated room, they had all smelt it. It was rotten, it was horrid, it was death.

Wrinkling his nose in distaste, Arthur, who was stepping into the room, was looking around at the dusty walls that had once been a crushed up room, smashed down through by the elevator. There was a gigantic hole in the ceiling, proving the point of this thought.

Nothing but old mold, blood stains, the tattered carcass, and sprawled out wood laid all over the age old floor of this room. Arthur's guess was that the last floor for the elevator had once been above the current floor they were on, so there was several levels of a basement. Right now, they were up to 2 levels, who knew how many more there were.

Inspecting the body, Arthur saw a tattered, ripped, old-fashioned school uniform, say maybe from 30 some odd years ago, it was bloody, as if someone had a major injury to the leg stomach and the arms, maybe from the falling of the elevator.

" From the look of it, there was a possible cutting of the wires while it was running, since it was an old fashioned one, i am sure it was easy to do so. There are cut marks in the elevator rope and some knives on the boards, as if they were thrown down here. The body of whoever was down here had what looks like would have been knife wounds in the stomach, leg and arms, so they were maybe alive when they were in the elevator, or someone stuck the corpse in here before it was even crashed." Arthur said with a solemn tone and he looked to the other two males who had determined and almost confused faces.

" If that is the case, the elevator would have crashed from a high place. This school has many levels to it, there is this other blocked hallway, and that had a door on the top floor, do you think the elevator started from there?" Francis asked and he looked to the brit and the american who were thinking about the question.

" Maybe, there has been no one in that hallway for quite some time, even the older students who had attended here were not allowed to enter this area. There is an off-limits sign in the hallway, and the door at the end of the hallway is said to be locked." The British male said as his green eyes scanned the area around him to maybe look for anything that could be useful and maybe of value for information.

The Frenchmen and the America waited for a long time, trying to see if that other would be able to put the pieces together while they were putting the pieces together themselves, more than likely they were going to compare the idea's so see if any of them made sense.

There was a very long pause and then there was a short and curt mumble from Alfred.

" What was that Alfred? Was there something that you figured out Mon Ami?" Came the girly-boy's question from the other side of the American who was still mumbling about something.

" I don't know, but i still have a bad feeling, I am good at lockpicking maybe i can manage to open the door and we will be able to figure out what is going on here. England, do you have any bobby pins or paper clips on you?" Alfred aske and his baby blue eyes traveled to the other who was snapped from his train of thought and he looked to the other and he nodded, taking the paper clip he currently had our of his pocket and handing it to the other.

" What do you think will happen if you cannot get it open Alfred?"

" I don't know…"

" Blimey! You mean to tell me you are going into this and you don't have a plan?!"

" Uhmm… Sorta?"

" YOU BLOODY MORON!"

" Iggy, there is no need for you to be that loud you know…"

" I TOLD YOU REPEATEDLY NOT TO CALL ME IGGY YOU BLASTED TWIT! NOW ANSWER MY-"

" MEIN GOTT! WHAT IS ALL OF THIS RACKET UP HERE!?" came a new voice, it was the voice of the German male, Ludwig Beilschmidt, who was reading a book as he looked to the other boys, he was at the end of the hallway, his blue eyes were glaring through his glasses in annoyance.

" …" There were no noises made, led alone any words to be spoken, just silence.

" Now tell me why you are all up here, you know it is against the rules to be up here with permission from the principle. He never gives anybody permission to be up here, so state your business up here, why are you breaking the school policy?" the angry German asked and he walked at them, they were moving back.

" Well, if that is the case, why are you even up here either you wanker?!" Arthur demanded and Ludwig gave him the static, blank 'really, you are asking me that question?' look and he was silent for a moment.

" I heard you all the way from the end of the hallway on the floor below us, how can i not? There was racket and the teacher told me to look into it to see if it was a fight.

" We are trying to find Felciano. He might be in danger." Francis says in a level voice, he was trying to hold in his fear, he was really not on good terms with the taller, stronger blonde.

" Oh? Why could he be in danger? Is there something going on?" Ludwig was looking at all of this with suspicion and he looked at Alfred, he sighed and he looks to the wall for a moment.

" Where did he last go?"

" He went… Into the basement."

* * *

(Authors Note- Hello, it is me again, Corpsetalia-Fan, and i am so happy you read this chapter, it took me a long time to update, and i am so sorry for that. I wan trying to fix as many spelling errors as i could but man, that is hard XD please read, review and follow for more! Comment if you like and have a nice day peeps XD


End file.
